


To keep up with a Jedi

by Gabriel4Sam



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Cody needs a hug, M/M, Probably PTSD, Stress
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-21
Updated: 2018-06-21
Packaged: 2019-05-26 10:46:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,229
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14999234
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gabriel4Sam/pseuds/Gabriel4Sam
Summary: Things Cody likes: plans going properly, things in order, the world making sense.Things Cody lives since he started working with General Kenobi: Very much not that.Sometimes, it's just too much





	To keep up with a Jedi

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Captain_Kiri_Storm](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Captain_Kiri_Storm/gifts).



> I'm so late that for the first time in an exchange, I'm posting something unbetaed! I hope you still like it!

 

 

Cody has a brain made for battle plans. Organized, tidy, precise, all those words were once used about him in the Kaminoan’s files about him.

War isn’t like that. He has known that since he was three.

But war isn’t the only problem. Before Genosis, Cody knew about war and the way meticulously plans can go to hell; but didn’t know enough about the Force and those who follow It. Cosmic powers and its twisted sense of humour aren’t exactly things cautious Commanders could plan about, no matters how smart. And General Kenobi….

Nobody can plan for Kenobi.

Nobody.

Cody has known Obi-Wan Kenobi for exactly twenty hours when he sees the man without his pants for the first time.

Not that the General is the sort of Jedi to sexually harass his men, no. It’s simply because he is Obi-Wan kriffin Kenobi, trouble magnet if there ever was one, and the correct sentence would be: Cody has known his General for exactly fourteen hours when they catch a Separatist assassination plot, for exactly fifteen hours when the first explosion occurs, for exactly eighteen hours when Cody kills for the first time, a Twil’ek assassin, and for twenty hours when they are stuck behind rumbles, waiting for help, and Cody has to cut the pants of his commanding officer, the voice of a combat medic in his ear guiding him when he carefully stiches the wound and saves the Jedi’s life.

And all during that, the Jedi that took also a wound to the head call him Master Jinn.

General Kenobi throws himself from roofs, from cliffs, from moving speeders.

Onto tanks, too.

General Kenobi sometimes answers questions before they are asked, when the campaign had been long and he had drawn to much on the Force, instead of trying to sleep like a normal, smart person would do.

General Kenobi had some sort of Force power to know when medics where in the area searching for him, and was always out of there faster than a Jedi Master trying to escape Jocasta Nu’s wrath, forcing Cody to track him when he really has better things to do.

General Kenobi finds himself missing, captured, amnesiac, sold as a pet once.

Every time, Cody is there to catch him, to pick up the slack when the troops are going around without orders because the General has fallen into some sort of old as kriff Sith trap and is speaking to ghosts instead of reviewing troops movements.

Cody has known his General for exactly ten days when he says ‘ _Kriff that_ ’ and teach himself to forge his signature on the holopads.

He’s pretty sure Ponds never has to handle that crap, pretty sure Wolffe never has seen his consciousness switch with Plo Koon, like he had to endure last month with Kenobi, or that Grey had to believe Bilaba had been shot only to hear later it had been a cover up for a secret infiltration mission.

Rex….

Ok, Rex pretty much endures the same non sense as him. Skywalker isn’t Kenobi’s former Padawan for nothing.

“I’m only a Jedi like every other, wanting peace in the galaxy,” Kenobi affirms, when things are burning in the background.

“It’s nothing, Commander, and I still have paperwork to do,” he says to Cody’s face, when Cody can see the red on his tunics, so much red.

“Another happy landing?” he tries, when Cody and his men find him after three days of research, with two legs broken, a concussion, in the wreckage of his fighter.

Sometimes, too often, it’s too much.

Perhaps sarcasm is the only way General Kenobi, Obi-Wan now most of the time, except when he does something colossally stupid and Cody needs all the syllable of _General-Kenobi-sir_ , to infuse with sarcasm before reading him the riot act, commanding officer or not.

Sometimes it’s too much. Cody plans, Cody prepares, Cody doesn’t sleep anymore but then there is some sort of Force shenanigans and his General is missing, half a moon is on fire and two hundreds brothers are dead.

Sometimes, it seems like Cody would go to his grave with a soul held together by too thin bandages, the ones that were without bacta, the ones they only used when they were low on supplies. Every dead brother he couldn’t save, every shallow mass graves of civilians they found, every report of lost ships, every time he thinks he had all the cards and the battle takes another turn, to the worst… He endures, he works well under pressure. The problem is later. When the pressure isn’t there anymore to keep him in the shape of Commander. When he is Cody again.

It’s like his mind is going off-kilter

He locks himself into the armoury and compulsively cleans blasters and rifles, until one of his brother find him.

Waxer is in the habits to seat next to him. To count blasters with him until the numbers made sense and the world was once again in the right order.

Boil brings him water and refuses to go until Cody drinks everything, like proper hydration is the key.

Boil stops coming after Umbara.

The war becomes harder, with less down time. Too much droids, too much planets, too much death.

Cody uses too much stims and he knows it perfectly, the medic knows it, half the men knows it, but what can he do, to keep up with a Jedi?

To keep up with _that_ Jedi?

Stims in the morning and pills in the evening, when it’s not possible to go into the armoury to calm himself.

He’s not angry with Obi-Wan about it. The man…the man is like a fire and Cody accepts the risks of it.

Sometimes, when he’s too tired to lie to himself, he even thinks he would like to burn himself to that fire.

So Cody plans, Cody prepares, Cody never tells anything, and when the pressure is too much, he locks himself and counts, again and again, and in the morning, stims are the answers to no sleep.

One night, the door opens. It’s not a brother.

Cody fells like a prey surprised by a large carnivore when Obi-Wan Kenobi enters the armoury. The Jedi’s steps don’t falter when he finds his second kneeling, boxes and boxes opened around him, blasters shining and the scent of the cleaning products thick in the room.

Cody doesn’t speak. He was never the silver tongue in their duo, but this time, he isn’t the only one silent. Kenobi kneels to him.

Cody should put down the blaster he’s taking apart, but he can’t, he just can’t.

He hasn’t finished it, and there is still two boxes of the same model, and he never succeed in stooping when he hasn’t done all of the same type.

‘I thought I could keep you company a moment?” Obi-Wan stays and the tone makes it clear it’s a question, not an order. He puts a hand on Cody’s back, but the hand is just there. Not pushing, not ordering.

Cody starts cleaning again.

The hand stays, a warm presence.

Obi-Wan doesn’t speak. He just waits for Cody to finish, then he lets Cody puts things proper again, every box in the good place.

Then he takes Cody to his quarters, insists on water and puts Cody to bed.

This time, Cody sleeps.

 

 

 

 


End file.
